The present disclosure relates to taxi brake release. In particular, it relates to stopping energy based selection logic for taxi brake release.
Currently, a conventional brake selection method employs a simply alternating scheme where consecutive brake pedal applications switch back and forth the releasing of the forward and the aft brakes in vehicles, such as in aircraft. This method simply assumes that alternating the forward and the aft brakes with every application will evenly distribute the brake energy (i.e. the stopping energy). This method does not account for variations in brake pedal application by the pilot.
On a Boeing 777 aircraft, for example, this conventional alternating method performs adequately because the aircraft has a six-wheel truck and, as such, the method releases two wheels per truck, thereby distributing the brake energy over two-thirds (⅔) of the wheels. However, on a Boeing 787 aircraft, for example, this method does not perform adequately because the aircraft has a four-wheel truck and, thus, the method releases two wheels per truck, thereby distributing the brake energy over only one-half (½) of the wheels. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that provides selection logic for taxi brake release based on stopping energy.